Today, pressure sensors are widely utilized in motor vehicles to control and/or monitor vehicle operation. In general, a pressure sensor provides a relatively accurate analog voltage at its output that is representative of a sensed input pressure. When implemented within a motor vehicle, a pressure sensor may experience temperatures ranging between −40 degrees C. to +125 degrees C. In order to provide useful information, the accuracy of an automotive pressure sensor must be maintained over the above-referenced temperature range for the life of an associated motor vehicle.
Typically, commercially available pressure sensors have been calibrated after incorporation within a final pressure sensor assembly, which has typically included a pressure sensor, a compensation circuit and other associated circuitry. In general, such final pressure sensor assemblies have been relatively large, e.g., at least two inches by one inch. Due to the relatively large size of the assemblies, processing a relatively large number of the assemblies simultaneously has been cost prohibitive.
What is needed is a technique for producing a relatively low-cost pressure sensor for motor vehicle applications. It would also be desirable for a pressure sensor to be designed so as to be readily producible in a high-volume production environment.